


Vibrations

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Prompt Fic, Public Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrating Knickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond has a gift for M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _Craig!Bond/Dench!M, vibrating panties. Bond holds the remote and M goes to a cabinet meeting whilst wearing them. James is a naughty boy and turns them on. Bonus points if the meeting is with Mallory AND M gets off. You Win One Internets: As revenge, Bond has to wear them to a debrief._  
>  This is a sequel to [Messy Knickers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/614721) which itself was a sequel to [Silk on my Skin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/613918).  
> Spoilers: None (Set pre-Skyfall)  
> Disclaimer: No profit is mine!

M was preparing for a meeting with the ISC. Gareth Mallory, the newest member of the Committee, was proving himself to be a good deal sharper than most of the old men with whom he sat on the Committee, so M had to ensure she was thoroughly prepared for any questions he might ask. As a consequence she didn't take it too kindly when her secretary buzzed through to say Bond was outside. She checked her watch, saw that she still had an hour before the meeting, and gave permission for Bond to be admitted.

He sauntered in, a parcel under one arm, and the sort of smile on his face that she'd come to associate with him deciding to do something mischievous.

"Bond," she said coolly, because although they were lovers, she still believed in maintaining a professional demeanour most of the time that they were in the office together. (When they were in her private bathroom and he was shagging her senseless, professionalism was the last thing on her mind.)

"Good afternoon, M." He set the parcel on her desk, to one side of her laptop, then pressed the privacy button that prevented anyone from seeing or hearing anything that went on her office.

"James," she protested; it was a half-hearted protest, however, and he knew it as well as she.

"Yes M?"

"What's in the parcel?" 

He smirked. "Open it and find out."

She rolled her eyes, huffed, then reached for the parcel and unwrapped the brown paper. Inside was a box, and inside that was some lingerie. There were two pairs of French silk knickers of the same brand as the pair she'd ruined the previous week when James had talked her into going to a meeting with her pussy full of his cum. The recollection made her throb with want and she shifted in her seat, knowing James would guess that she was remembering that day.

He leaned down and cupped the back of her head before kissing her hungrily.

"Christ, James!" She reached for his zip, against which his impressive cock was already bulging.

"Ah, ah." He grabbed her wrist and held her off. "There's more." He nodded at the parcel and she withdrew her hand to lift up the knickers. 

Underneath was a purple thong, and two purple boxes. She looked up at him in puzzlement. "What's this?"

He leered at her. "Remote control vibrating knickers." 

Her eyebrows rose. "You're not serious?" But she knew he was – she could see it in his eyes.

"Oh, but am I," he said firmly. "Try them on."

He tugged her up from the chair, then knelt on the floor and reaching up under her skirt, removed the knickers she was wearing, murmuring in a pleased manner when he felt the damp spot on the crotch, then he eased the thong up her legs. He opened one of the purple boxes to reveal a bullet vibrator which he slipped into a pouch on the front of the thong where it would press against her clit. He then grabbed the other box and she realised it was the remote control device when he smirked at her, then turned it on and she gasped, clutching at him as the vibrator went crazy against her clit.

"Bloody hell!" She sat down, her legs shaking, as he dialled the power back on the vibrator so that it was only gently buzzing against her.

"Good, eh?" he asked, clearly pleased.

"Mmm." She certainly felt good, but as ever she was slightly reluctant to let him know just how good he'd made her feel. It wasn't that she didn't like him asserting himself in their relationship (because she did), or even that she resented the loss of control when he did it, it was simply the fact that to women of her generation discussions of sexual matters were anathema, and although she'd become more relaxed about such conversations under James' influence, they still weren't second nature to her.

"I want you to wear them to your meeting this afternoon," he said, leaning down to nip at her earlobe, then kiss her behind the ear. 

"I can't!" she protested immediately, but she already knew she would.

"Of course you can. No one will know except me and you. I promise I'll make it worth your while later."

She huffed, pretending to be annoyed by his wheedling tone, then conceded. "Very well."

"Good girl." He gave her one last kiss, then sauntered out with a smirk. M was too dazed to notice that he'd taken the remote control device with him.

007-007-007

The ISC meeting had been going for half an hour when M first realised that she hadn't been given the full facts about James' latest purchase: the bullet inside the thong she wore began to vibrate against her clit. She bit back a moan, and clenched her thighs together as the heat of her arousal coloured her face. 

Mallory, who was seated beside her, asked quietly, "Are you all right, M?"

"Yes." She could only utter that one word as the speed of the vibrations increased. _Christ!_ she thought, _if James carries on like this, I'll be having an orgasm in front of Mallory and the entire ISC._ Abruptly it occurred to her that such was probably his intention, and she cursed him silently even as she tried not to writhe in pleasure in her seat.

Mallory gave her a concerned look. He'd attended a few ISC meetings with M before now and usually she proved what an incisive mind she possessed with her detailed analyses of the matters under discussion, but this afternoon she seemed distracted: she was fidgeting in her chair like a small child. 

M wished she could sneak a hand into her knickers and remove the bullet vibrator; she was worried that she was going to totally embarrass herself in front of the Committee as she could feel an orgasm building up.

"You really don't look well, M," Mallory said in low voice, and she cursed silently as she realised he'd noticed she looked flushed.

"I'm fine," she ground out through gritted teeth.

He shook his head. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Could we pause the proceedings for a few minutes? M doesn't seem very well." 

Before she could object, he was helping her up from her seat and guiding her away from the table. She clung to his arm, barely able to walk because her legs were trembling and her pussy throbbing from the intense vibrations against her clit.

He led her out of the committee room and into an antechamber. "I'm going to get a First Aider," he said, crossing to open the nearby window, letting in a breeze.

M shook her head, but he wasn't to be deterred; he strode out and she groaned as soon as the door had shut behind him. She slipped her hand up under her skirt, intending to yank out the bullet, but before she could grab it, the vibrations increased and she was forced to ram her fist against her mouth to stop herself crying out with pleasure as she orgasmed violently.

The next moment the door opened and James came through it, a smirk on his face.

"Was it good for you, too?" he asked.

"Bastard," she gasped, half-heartedly.

He chuckled and came to kneel in front of her. She looked down and saw that he was incredibly aroused. 

"For that I ought to punish you," she said.

He grinned up at her. "I await your punishment with interest," he said. He slid a hand up her leg and a moment later the bullet was being slipped into his jacket pocket. "I told Mallory I'd look after you," he said. "So, as we're here, and I'm down here." He gave her a wink, then pushed up her skirt before pulling down the thong.

"Oh god!" M could only moan in pleasure as his hot mouth descended onto her still-throbbing pussy. "You wicked boy," she admonished, but she didn't try to pull him off, instead she tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed him more firmly in place.

He brought her to a second climax, and again she was forced to bite back cries of pleasure. She looked over at the door and saw there was a bolt on it. 

"I think you should lock the door," she told James when he finally lifted his head.

His eyes widened, then he gave her a wicked grin, before getting to his feet and bolting the door. He hurried back and she stood up, gesturing for him to be seated in her place.

"Are you going to suck me off?" he asked, a hopeful look in his blue eyes.

"No."

His face fell as she unfastened his trousers and eased his monster cock free. "Please, M?" he begged.

It was her turn to smirk down at him, before she settled herself on his lap. She carefully eased herself down onto his prick and heard him moan as she tightened her pussy muscles around him.

"Quiet," she admonished him. "We don't want everyone running in here to find out what the noise is all about."

She rode him hard, taking pleasure in the knowledge that there was a good chance they might be interrupted; true, the door was bolted, so it wasn't like when they'd had a quickie at an official function, but then again, they'd never fucked within the walls of Westminster before.

She wasn't surprised that James came quickly: she'd counted on the fact that he'd be more or less ready to explode after teasing her with the vibrating knickers. She still intended to get her revenge on him, but she decided that she would wait a few days in the hope that she could lull him into a false sense of security first.

007-007-007

It was a week later and Bond had been on a very successful retrieval mission for Six. He came into her office for the debriefing with a smug expression, and she decided that now was the time for her revenge. She unlocked the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a pair of his blue swimming trunks which she'd specially adapted to her purpose.

"Put this on Bond." She nodded over at the door to her private bathroom and saw his eyes had widened. "Now, Bond."

He took them from her and she saw that he'd noticed the pouch she'd sewn into the front. "I couldn't get any like mine in a size big enough for you," she observed. "So I improvised." She handed him the purple bullet from her knickers and saw him swallow before he turned towards the bathroom door.

When he returned a few moments later, she made him stand beside her so that she could check he'd obeyed her in full. His cock was already swelling even before she turned on the remote control and buzzed him with it, making him clutch at her shoulder with his left hand.

"Oh Christ!" he moaned.

"Zip your trousers back up, Bond." She deliberately used her sternest tone of voice, and felt a thrill of pleasure when he swallowed hard, his lips compressed to prevent another moan escaping. "And take a seat."

He moved to the chair on her right, as she called Tanner and Moneypenny in to join them for Bond's debriefing.

She made sure that he could see that she had the remote control device to hand, then turned to greet Eve and Bill as they entered the office. She waited until the others were also seated, then invited Bond to begin talking through his mission. He kept his eyes fixed on the corner of her desk where she'd placed the remote and she bit back a grin of amusement: this was going to be fun.

M teased Bond throughout the debriefing meeting, changing the speed of the bullet's vibrations from low to high and back again at a whim: twice he choked on his words when she gave him a particularly high speed blast, and Tanner and Eve gave him worried looks. Once the debriefing was complete she sent Bill and Eve back to their desks, then she activated the privacy button.

"Take your trousers off Bond." He gave her a startled look, then obeyed. "If you touch yourself, you'll be punished, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good." She picked up the remote and proceeded to use the bullet inside his swimming trunks to drive him to an orgasm. She watched with fascination as he clutched the edges of his seat to stop himself from touching his cock, which soon began to spasm and pump sticky streams of cum everywhere.

Once he was finished, she got up and took him into the bathroom. She grabbed one of the cushions she'd already put in there and got him to sit on the closed lid of the loo while she knelt in front of him and proceeded to clean him up. By the time she had licked his cock clean, her knees were complaining in spite of the cushion. 

"It's a pity we can't bring a bed or even a sofa in here," James observed as he helped her up.

"I'm not sure even I could come up with a believable excuse for such a thing," she said.

"Inflatable mattress?" he suggested.

"Those things squeak like a bitch if you so much turn over on one. Fucking on one would be an assault on the ears."

"I give up," he said, throwing his hands into the air in an exaggerated gesture of surrender. She laughed, and he wrapped his arms around her, ducking his head to kiss her. "I confess to being impressed by your ingenuity, ma'am, concerned the matter of my swimwear."

She smirked up at him. "I told you I'd get my revenge."

"You did," he agreed. "What time are you finishing tonight?"

"Your briefing was my last meeting for today, so we can go now."

"Good." 

They returned to the office and Bond pulled his trousers back on, while M dropped his swimming trunks, the vibrating bullet and the remote back into her desk drawer. She would keep them there for future occasions. In the meantime, she and James would go back to her flat, have some dinner, then spend what would no doubt be a pleasurable evening in bed together.


End file.
